Kakashi x oc Ninja Lawliet x oc Lemon
by chakrafist
Summary: OC X Ninja Lawliet & Kakashi Miku lost her best friend and lover, can she lower her guard again? (Sorry about the typos, I didn't notice them untill it was too late) I don't describe how Miku looks at all in this story, so you can decide (maybe imagine that Miku is you! Lol) kakashi is a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

"Hey... Kakashi, would it be ok for me to take a day off training tomorrow?"

He looked up at his student "That depends Miku, why don't you want to train tomorrow?"

"Well it's my 20th birthday and I would like to relax and enjoy my day"

"In that case, I suppose so"

"Thanks Kakashi" She smiled, it was the end of the day, Her and the rest of team 7 had been hard at work training and it was time to go home. She packed her stuff up and put her bag on her back. She had just turned around to leave when a hand pulled her back.

"What are you going to do for your birthday, Miku?"

"Get drunk or sleep all day"

"On your own?"

"Yeah"

"Well, whatever I guess"

and with that she left, although it wasn't the end of her day. She walked through the busy streets towards her house, but instead of taking the left she needed, to get home, she took a right and went to the hokages office. She knocked and opened the door slowly, Lady tsunade motioned her in.

"Sit down Miku, we have to discuss your mission for tonight"

"Ok Tsunade Sama"

"But before we talk about that, how's your training going with team 7?"

"It's Ok Tsunade, Sakura loves to take the mick out of me for being a 20 year old genin" Miku chuckled.

"Well, don't lose your temper and reveal anything about who you really are. If anyone with bad intentions found out, you would be targeted straight away"

"No, I won't Tsunade, I know it's for the safety of the village as well as my own. So, what's my mission?"

"It's pretty simple, there's a rogue ninja on the loose and I need you to destroy him, he's pretty average but he's been wreaking havoc in some of the smaller villages"

"Sure thing Tsunade, I'll have it sorted before my birthday"

"Great, by the way, enjoy your birthday tomorrow, have a nice relaxing day. You deserve it"

"Thanks Tsunade" Miku smiled.

Miku walked over to a closet in Tsunades office and took out her anbu black ops uniform, she got changed into it quickly and ran off into the night.

Early the next morning, Miku arrived home, tired and dirty.

"Happy birthday to me" She muttered under her breath. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "Is it too early to start drinking" She said to herself "Hmmm, well I have just killed someone, I guess that's a good excuse for a glass" She hummed as she poured herself a large glass of red wine and then sunk down into the sofa. She rested for a while, slowly sipping her wine. After an hour or so she decided to have a nice hot bath, she _was_ covered in blood after all.

Miku sat on the side of the bath while the hot steamy water filled the tub up, she took off her uniform and stepped into the bath, she sighed as the hot water irritated her skin slightly before she got used to the heat and started to enjoy it. She was just about to fall asleep in the bath when she heard a loud knock at her door, _who the hell could that be. _

She jumped out the bath and wrapped a large white towel around herself, she waddled over to the door, water dripping all over her wooden floor and pulled the door open.

"Happy birthday Miku!"

"Kakashi..."

"Just thought I would pop round, can't have you spending your birthday alone now, can we?"

"Urm, thanks Kakashi... Would you like to come in?"

"Of course" He looked over to the sofa and spotted your glass of wine on the floor. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Ahem" She choked slightly and motioned him in, avoiding the question. "I'm just going to get back into my bath before it goes cold" She mumbled red cheeked, and sprinted back to the bathroom.

As she reached the bathroom she realised her black ops uniform was lying on the floor. She pulled the plug out of her bath, bundled up her black ops uniform and ran to the bedroom, attempting to hide the mask under her towel. Once she reached the bedroom she was safe, she pushed the uniform under her bed and started to relax "suppose I better get dressed" she started dressing herself reluctantly, she was tired as hell but she couldn't tell Kakashi that, he would wonder why.

She got dressed and walked to where Kakashi was sitting. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I thought we could go to ichirakus, my treat. I can't have my student spending her birthday alone... drinking" kakashi chuckled.

"Hmmm, thanks Kakashi" Mikus cheeks started to redden, he must of thought she was an alcoholic or something.

They left the house and started to walk down the hot dusty street, after about 10 minutes they arrived at ichirakus.

"So, what would you like? You can get a drink too, don't worry about the price" He was smiling under his mask.

"Well, I guess I'll have one large bowl of barbecue pork ramen and a jug of sake, hot please"

"I ate before I came out, so I guess I'll just share your sake with you... if you don't mind, Miku?"

"Yeah, sure, I ordered it for us both anyway" She looked down at the table, feeling slightly embarrassed he thought she wanted the whole Jug to herself.

They sat and drank and talked for a few hours, Miku tried to catch a peak of him without his mask on but failed miserably. They had been sitting in Ichirakus all day and it was closing time, they had both lost track of time because they were enjoying each others company so much. Rosy cheeked they decided to go for a walk together, it was Mikus birthday after all and Kakashi couldn't have her going home alone so early.

"Shall we just go to mine for a bit? I have another bottle of wine and some food"

"Sure" Kakashi smiled as they started the journey back to Mikus. When they arrived Miku pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, she plonked herself down on the sofa next to Kakashi and poured two glasses.

"Miku, can I ask you a question? It might seem a bit personal, but I'm so curious"

"Shoot" She slurred

"Why are you spending your birthday alone? Not just that, you never seem to be with anyone, whenever I see you you're alone"

"hmm" Her head swayed slightly while she spoke "I have no friends, I don't want to make friends Kakashi"

"Why not?" He looked concerned

"What if something happened to me? I would just bring pain and suffering to those who cared for me"

"Having friends isn't selfish Miku, it's something everyone deserves to have, A good friendship or relationship... Have you lost someone close to you before?"

"Yes" She looked down at her lap, Kakashi could tell she was hurting

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Ok, I guess"

**_Flashback_**

Miku walked into her classroom, she was 14 years old and she had never had someone she could call her friend. "Hey look, it's the freak" Miku tried to ignore the comments, she was used to it by now. "she's so weird, her eyes are so ugly"

Ever since Miku could remember her eyes would change depending on her mood, when she was angry her whole eye would become orange, when she was sad it would become black and when she was happy they stayed normal.

What many people didn't know about Miku was that she could use some very powerful genjutsu, it was her kekkaigenkai. It was an extremely rare kekkaigenkai and there had only been two other Ninjas known to have possessed it in the history of Ninjitsu. Because of that, if people with bad intentions found out, they would target her to try and steal her eyes.

She sat down at her seat at the back of the class and blocked out all the comments that were being made, she waited and waited for lesson to finish so she could finally go home and be alone. That day after school someone stopped her, it was a Jonin named lawliet, she had heard of him before, he was 17 and he was well known for his extremely high IQ.

"Hello Miku, a little birdy told me that you were having some trouble in class"

"No, no, I'm fine" She tried to walk off but he pulled her back.

"Hmmm, well your body language indicates that you're not being truthful"

Her cheeks started to burn up, she looked at the ground she could feel her eyes changing. When she looked back up her eyes had turned completely black.

"Don't laugh at me, please" She said softly.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because my eyes are ugly"

"They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" He leaned down and pinched her cheek. "Anyway, Tsunade sent me here, she told me about your gift" He smiled. "She wants you to come and do some training with me instead of classes, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" He smiled. turned around and walked off.

The next day as Miku left her house, she saw a figure sitting on the wall. "Morning Miku, ready for training" It was lawliet. And that was how it started, the beginning of her first and greatest friendship. After 4 years of training together Miku was incredibly strong, she could beat Lawliet in seconds if she wanted too. Even though she was incredibly strong, she was not allowed to progress to chuunin or jonin because of her kekkaigenkai, they wanted to keep her as low key as possible, but as a negotiation she was allowed to become a blackops member, but no one from the leaf village was to know it was her, the only people who knew were lawliet and the Hokage.

It was Mikus 18th birthday, and Lawliet had come to her house to help her celebrate.

"So what are we doing today Miku?" Lawliet smiled

"I thought we could just have something to eat and relax her for the evening"

"Sounds great" He smiled, keeping eye contact with her for slightly too long and making it awkward.

They both flopped onto the sofa and started scoffing down food and drinking. A few hours later, when it was dark and they were both tired and ready for bed Lawliet stood up to leave.

"Lawliet..."

"Yes?"

"I'm coming on that mission with you tomorrow"

"You can't"

"Why?"

"The hokage said you weren't to"

"I want to make sure you're safe" Miku stood up and stood infront of him

"I'll be ok Miku, it's just a standard mission, nothing too dangerous. Plus, If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do, and if you got hurt trying to protect me it would be even worse"

"But I won't get hurt, you know that"

"You're not coming, Ok. Just don't worry about me" Lawliet smiled, as he stepped closer to her. he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly

"Just stay safe" She said into his chest.

Lawliet let go off her waist and brought his hand up to softly cup her cheek, "As long as I have you to come back to, there's no way I would die out on a mission" He leaned in, and closed the distance between their lips, he closed his eyes once he felt Miku kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pushed her body close to his.

He pulled away from the kiss "You can take my shirt off"

Miku started to fumble with his buttons, she finally managed to undo them all so she slid the shirt off his body, revealing his toned arms. She planted a quick kiss on his chest and the proceeded to kissing him passionately once again.

"Mmmmm" Lawliet groaned slightly as she kissed him, he slid his hands under her top and softly rubbed her naked back. His hands started to move around to her front, he could feel her bare flesh started to goosebump, he started to grow erect. He slowly moved his hands over her breasts, hernipples felt hard, he pinched them softly and rolled them around between his thumb and finger.

she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, she continued to kiss him, long wet kisses, she slowly started grinding on top of him as she grew more aroused. He slowly peeled off her clothes , revealing her naked body in all it's glory, she were sat on top of him with nothing on, no panties, no nothing. He wanted to rip his pants off and make sweet love to her.

She realised what he was thinking, she pressed her lips against his chest and started leaving kisses and licking him all the way down to his trousers, Miku slowly pulled his trousers, he lifted himself up to allow her to pull them down, once she had removed his trousers she pulled his boxers down just below his member and swallowed him whole.

He could feel her twirling your tongue around it while he watched her head bob up and down slowly, he could see everything. It aroused him so much he wanted to cum in her mouth almost immediately. "Ahhh Miku" He called "That feels too good" He slowly tried to push her off him, he wanted to make her feel good.

He pushed her onto her back and dove straight in-between her legs, he wanted to taste her and he couldn't wait any longer. He spread her lips apart and encased her clit with his lips, she could feel his tongue slowly moving up and down before speeding up, she felt weak, she couldn't speak all she could do was make noise "ahhh, Law, La" She stopped trying to say his name and instead grabbed his hair, guiding him and showing him how she liked it.

She could feel his cool wet tongue moving around her. She felt something rubbing at her entrance and then felt something pushed inside her, feelings of ecstasy took over her body as she felt Lawliets fingers pumping in and out of her, her toes curled up, she let go of his hair and dug herr nails into the carpet beneath her.

She could hear his breathing, it was slightly erratic, she looked down and watched him licking her, she could see his arms moving and his muscles tensing as he pushed his fingers into her. she were flooding onto his fingers and it was driving him crazy, he had to know how she felt. He slowed down his pace with his fingers, slid them out of her and brought his face up to hers.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth while slowly rubbing his large dick at her slick entrance "I need to feel you Miku" He whispered as he pushed himself inside her, her voice got caught in her throat when she felt it. She tried to call his name but she could only whimper as she felt him pumping in and out of her.

Lawliet started to speed up as She grew wetter, he started to pound her into the floor, she could hear flesh slapping together, Lawliet let out a quick breath as she raked her nails down his back "Law, L L" she was trying to say his name, he smashed his lips into hers, he couldn't hold back much longer, his right hand moved down to her most sensitive spot and rubbed it slowly, yher cheeks started to turn a deep red and he felt herr walls clamping down on him.

He started to speed up as he wanted to reach his own climax with her, he pumped hard and fast while she was cumming and let himself go, she felt him release into her as he let out a loud groan "Ohhh Miku" He pushed it in deeper for a few seconds while he came. He lowered himself down slowly, and lay down next to her. "I love you" he said.


	2. Chapter 2 what happened to lawliet

The next morning Miku awoke to see Lawliet leaning on his hand and watching her "you look so cute when you're sleeping" he whispered, Miku smiled and buried her head into his chest. "When are you leaving for your mission" she asked, a slight frown appearing on her face. "I have to get ready now, I'm leaving in half an hour"

"I'll walk you to the gate then" Miku got up and took Lawliets hand, pulling him up with her "promise me you will stay safe Lawliet"

"I promise" he smiled and gently kissed her forehead. After 10 minutes they were both dressed, they walked hand in hand to the gate and said their goodbyes "don't forget what I said, I really do love you Miku, I will come back from this mission... but if anything was to ever happen to me... I would want you to move on with your life" he hugged her tightly before walking towards his team and leaving for his mission. Mikus stomach dropped when he left her sight, she had a bad feeling, she felt her stomach rise up to her throat and her eyes started to burn. Not wanting anyone to see her cry she ran home.

The next two weeks were torture, all she could think about was Lawliet and whether he was ok. He was supposed to have arrived back in the village two days ago and no one had heard anything, she sat on her sofa with her head resting on her knees when she heard a loud knock at the door, she went to answer it, it was Sarutobi Asuma. "Team ten have arrived back in the village" Miku smiled and ran past Asuma, she was so excited to finally be able to see Lawliet again "Wait!" Asuma shouted but she was already out of sight.

Miku arrived at the gate and looked around for Lawliet, but she couldn't see him, she approached his team members and noticed they were carrying a large black package on a long flat piece of wood. "Where's Lawliet?" She enquired, no one answered her, she looked at the black package and walked towards them, she reached her hand out to open it "Don't!" Shouted one of the team memebers. Miku felt queasy, she ignored him and unzipped the package before they could stop her, her eyes widened in despair, what she saw that day, she would never forget. Inside the package was lawliets headless body, and on his chest was his head, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes had rolled back. Miku fell down to the floor, she was so shocked, she couldn't even cry, her eyes slowly turned black. "I'm sorry Miku, you shouldn't have seen that" one of the team members said. She didn't respond she just sat on the dusty floor, put her head between her legs and cried, she sat there for hours, many came to her and tried to comfort her but she didn't respond, she just sat there. For weeks Miku didn't leave her house, she didn't sleep or eat, she just sat there crying. One day she recieved a message from the Hokage, she wanted Miku to comr to her office. Miku decided the best thing would be to go to her office, she got up and left, 10 minutes later she was standing infront of Lady tsunade. "Miku, how are you feeling?"

"That doesn't matter. What do you want?" She replied coldly

"Listen, Miku, I'm really sorry about what happened to Lawliet, but you can't let it ruin your life. You're a Ninja... these things happen, and they will keep happening"

"Sorry" Miku muttered, trying to hold back the tears. "Do you know who did it, do you know who killed him?"

"Yes, we do, that's why I called you here today, I have a mission for you. It's not going to be easy, and you're not going to complete it any time soon"

**_End of flashback_**


	3. Chapter 3 kakashi and Miku

"I'm sorry to hear that Miku" kakashi whispered and put a warm hand on top of hers "what about your parents?"

"I killed them" kakashi choked a little

"What, why?"

"Self defense, they wern't nice people, that's all you need to know"

"But how? I mean, no offence, but you're still only a genin"

"Well, I managed it"

Kakashi looked down at the floor, he could see Miku was hurting and he felt bad for bringing up such a touchy subject. "From now on Miku, you don't have to be alone. I'm your friend now, and if you ever need to talk, day or night, come and find me" Kakashi stood up and stretched "well, see you tomorrow at training" he said calmly and waved before walking out the front door. Miku frowned to herself, she couldn't allow kakashi to get attached to her, and even more importantly, she couldn't allow herself to get attached to him. She stood up and decided to have a bath before heading to the bedroom for a well deserved sleep.

The next morning she awoke early to go and meet the rest of team 7 for training. When she arrived the air seemed tense. "Is something the matter Naruto, Sakura?" She asked calmly

"Sasuke has been spotted not far from the village... which is why me and you are going to go and find him, Miku" kakashi responded. "I'll kill him if I see him" miku asnwered with no emotion. Sakura flashed Miku a dirty look.

"I won't allow you or anyone else to hurt sasuke!" Sakura shouted at Miku

"Why do you care so much? He doesnt't give a shit about you, infact, he tried to kill you. You let your stupid emotions get in the way of what's important. He's already tried to kill you, Kakashi and naruto. When will you grow up Sakura?"

You can shutup Miku, you're twenty and you're still a Genin! You couldn't hurt Sasuke even if you wanted to!"

Miku completly dismissed sakuras comment and turned to Kakashi "shall we go now?" She muttered, and with that Kakashi and Miku left. After hours of searching Kakashi picked up Sasukes scent "he's close" Miku followed Kakashi until they spotted sasuke, he was standing with a pink haired girl "Sasuke! Come with us" he looked over at Kakashi, he chuckled slightly "you'll have to kill me and drag my dead body back to that place, too bad I'm going to kill you first" he replied calmly. He weaved some hand signs and brought his hand up to his mouth, a fire ball flew out his mouth and headed in Kakashis direction. Miku ran and dragged Kakashi out of the way of the fire ball. "You piece of shit, Sasuke" miku shouted "I'm going to end your life right here, you're worthless"

Sasuke laughed, his eyes widened "MANGEKYO SHARINGA..." he began to shout but before he managed to finish he froze. Kakashi looked over at Miku, her eyes had turned red. Sasuke started to scream and tear at the skin on his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Karin shouted

Miku looked over at Karin before her eyes turned back to their normal colour. Sasuke fell on to his kneed and fainted. "Pick him up Kakashi, we're going back to the village"

"What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. Just pick him up. He will be out cold for a few hours"

Kakashi felt uneasy, what had Miku done to sasuke? They began to walk off, Karin was shouting after them. "Carry on Kakashi, I'll catch up to you"

Kakashi carried on but he turned around to watch Miku, she walked over to Karin, pulled a kunai out of her bag and stabbed Karin in the stomach, she calmly placed the kunai back into her bag and walked back over to Kakashi, paying no attention to Karin dying behind her.

Kakashi and Miku didn't speak for the journey home, once they arrived in the village Kaakshi spoke "I'll tske Sasuke to a cell and report to the Hokage, you go home and get some rest"

"Ok, seeyou later"

Kakashi took Sasuke so a cell and then rushed to the hokages office.

"Lady tsunade, the mission was a success, we captured Sasuke alive, just about"

"What happened?"

"Something happened with Miku, she seems stronger than I thought. Sasuke tried to use his mangrkyo sharingan on us, but he failed... I think Miku stopped him. Her eyes turned red and Sasuke suddenly looked petrified, he startef screaming and trying to rip the skin from his arms, and she killed Karin"

"Sit down Kakashi,I'm going to tell you something about Miku, I'm sure you can be trusted"

Kakashi swallowed hard and sat down "ok" he said.

Miku's indeed very powerful, the reason she is still a genin is because we won't alloe her to progress. She has a kekkai genkai, a very powerful nocular power, in other words she can use a genjutsu that surpasses even the uchihas abilities. There have only ever been two others known to have possessed it, which would make her a key targer for anyone with bad intentions. She also works as a black ops member but no one is to know this"

"Oh..." kakashi looked down "no wonder she had no problem killing that girl"

"She's been through many hardships Kakashi, more than your average ninja, it's resulted in her trying to shut out her emotions and distancing herself from those around her"

"I understand Tsunade sama" kakashi stood up abrubtly and ran out the door, he was going to go and speak to Mikuand make her open up to him, he'd always had a soft spot for her.

Miku heard three loud knocks on the door "who could that be" she muttered to herself, she opened the door "kakashi..."

"Are you not going to let me in?"

"Sure" she replied glumly and stepped aside to let him in.

"Miku, tsunade told me everything about you, about your kekkai genkai and blackops"

"Oh... maybe now you realise why you shouldn't hand around me, it puts you in danger"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, making sure you're happy is important to me, I've always had a soft spot for you, that's why I couldn't stand to see you spend another birthday alone, even if you don't have anyone else I want you to atleast be able to confide in me"

A small smile appeared on Mikus face, she reached hand out to kakashi and softly stroked his cheek. "Thankyou Kakashi, I might take you up on that offer some time"

"Some time? How about right now"

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Fine, but before I go..."kakashis hand reached up to his face and pulled his mask down, he cupped Mikus cheek with his hand and slowly pressed his lips against hers, it took a while but eventually she started to kiss him back, he ran his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss, asking for enterance with his tongue, she complied, he felt himself getting butterflies as he pushed his body closer to hers and wrapped one arm around her waist. She let out a soft moan before pulling away. "What's wrong?" He asked, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"We shouldn't have done that, don't allow yourself to get attached to me" miku looked at the floor "I'll see you tomorrow for training"

Kakashi took a step back, "you can't just lock everyone out Miku, that's more selfish than allowing yourself to have fun, some of us actually care for you and it's too late to change that" kakashi shouted before turning around and storming out of her house.

"Sorry" miku whispered after he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was sitting in his room thinking about a certain someone, he hadn't seen Miku since she rejected him, although she had kissed him back at first. He shouldn't have lost his temper, she had opened up to him and he had probably moved too fast, he would have to earn her trust and try to fight away her troubles. He sat there thinking and before he realised it, it was pitch black outside, he heard 3 loud knocks at his door. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it, wondering who would be visiting at this hour. He slowly pulled the door open and saw a hooded figure holding a bottle of saké, the person pulled their hood down "Miku?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure" kakashi stood aside to let her in, she was soaking. He motioned her to sit on the sofa "let me bring you one of my jumpers, you're soaking"

"Kakashi, about the other day,I'm so-"

"No, it should be me who's apologising"

A small smile appeared on Mikus face "I bought a bottle of sake, fancy sharing it? And before you say anything, I'm not an alcoholic, I just thought it would be nice to have a drink with my ... friend..."

"Friend?" Kakashi chuckled, Miku seemed a lot brighter than the other day. "Okay" he went to his bedroom and fetched a pair of trousers and a jumper for Miku, he brought them to her and she went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out all kakashi could do was stare, she looked so cute in his oversized clothes, he wished this could be a regular thing, her coming to his house and relaxing with him. "Have you got a glass" he jerked out of his daydream "huh"

"A glass, for the sake? Or would you rather just drink from the bottle?" Miku smirked as she spoke.

Kakashi chuckled "a glass would only slow us down"

Miku sat down next to Kakashi, her thigh wad touching his, he started to get a warm feelinin his stomach

"Cheers!" Miku shouted before she downed a quarter of the bottle in one go "your turn" she turned rosy cheeked to Kakashi and handed him the bottle. "Here goes" he said before drinking a third of the bottle. Within the hour they had finished the bottle.

"Did I tell you last time howhandsome you are without your mask on, why do you wear it?" Miku slurred in kakashis ear, her warm breath turned him on, he sank into the sofa, his cheeks were burning "maybe because I only want special people to see my face" he gave her sidewards glance, she giggled and poked his head before closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh. "Can I kiss you Kakashi" before he could reply she grabbed the back of his head and pressed her cool wet lips against his, he could taste the alcohol in her mouth, but for some strange reason it turned him on, he placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her desperately, he had wanted this to happen for a long time, even when he thought she was just his student.

"Kakashi" she breathed once they had parted for air, she slowly ran her hand up his thigh until she reached the bottom of his jumper, she slid her hand up his jumped and felt his muscles tense underneath her fingers, she looked at him with lust filled eyes, his body jerked with each movement of her hand. Kakashi softly pushed miku onto her back on the sofa, he kneeled above her, pausing for a moment to take his jumper off, Miku felt herself growing increasingly aroused once he had revealed his toned body, his pale skin glowed slightly, he leaned down and kissed her soflty, his hair tickling her face. He couldn't wait much longer, he quickly undressed both himself and Miku, growing more and more aroused all the time.

He looked at her naked body, it was beautiful, she slowly trace a finger from her lips down to her belly button "you're so beautiful" he almost whispered.

"I want you Kakashi" those 4 words were enough to send him over the edge, he smashed his lips into hers, moving his hand further down until he heard a moan, he softly rubbed on her most sensitive spot, feeling her shaking slightly beneath him, breathless moans leaving her lips. He slowly traced a tongue across her neck, sending cold shivers through her entire body, he abandoned her neck and softly licked down between her breasts, moving further down until he reached her wet middle. His tongue flickered softly, Miku ran her fingers through his silver locks and watched him licking her, she wanted him inside of her now, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, locking him into a clumsy kiss, she felt his erection pressed against her thigh "please" she whimpered "I want you inside"

Kakashi lifted himself up slightly anf positioned himself at her enterance, he slowly pushed himself deep insidee her, he groaned and bit his lip as he felt the warmth all over his dick "ahh" miku groaned as he thrust into her, she raked her nails down his back earning a growl of approval, the more she dug her nails into his back the harder he thrust into her. They moved in unison, he thrust into her as she bucked her hips up to meet him, the pleasure that they were both feeling was almost unbearable, suddenly Miku tensed up and Kakashi felt a warmth all over his bottom half, he couldn't hold it any longer, he looked at Miku face, her cheeks were flushed red, he rested his head in the crook of her neck while he came, a loud moan escaping his lips.

He lowered himself down slowly, making sure not to rest his weight on Miku, he lay down beside her and rested his head on her chest, he could feel her fingers intertwining with his hair as she stroked it softly. He loved the feeling of her soft skin pressed against him. He felt a pang in his heart, his feelings for Miku were incredibly strong. Kakashi rested a hand on Mikus belly and thought about what it would be like to be able to do this everyday. A soft snore awkke him from his train of thought, he looked up and saw Miku sleeping, he smiled and stood up, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, he lay her softly on the bed and lay down next to her. Kakashi pulled a think blanket over them both and lifted her head onto his chest. This was probably going to be the best nights sleep he had had in ages.

_(there will be more chapters... tis only the beginning! )_


	5. Chapter 5

Miku awoke the next morning with a slight weight pressing down on her chest, although she didn't mind it, it was somewhat comforting, she looked down and saw a mass of silver hair "kakashi" she whispered, softly stroking his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, a smile crossed his face "you still look beautiful" Miku smiled softly, something felt different today, she didn't feel the emptiness she had felt ever since she lost Lawliet. She placed her hand under Kakashis chin and guided his lips towards hers, they shared a soft passionate kiss. "Do you want to have a shower? I can get a towel ready for you"

"Yes, please. Will I be showering alone?" Miku looked up at the ceiling suspiciously, trying to conceal a smile. Kakashi slowly traced his finger across Mikus lips "nope, I better come with you to make sure nothing happens"

Miku giggled "ok Kakashi kun, you better get my towel ready"

"Ok Miku no kimi" he smiled and stood up "I'll meet you in there"

Miku stood up and walked into the shower room, she turned it on, took her clothes off and stepped in, she couldn't stpp smiling, the shower door slid open and in stepped Kakashi, before she got a chance to speak he smashed his lips into hers, he ran his hands up and down her wet body "mmmm" she moaned as kakashis fingers rubbed against a particular spot "stop" she giggled "we have to go and see the hokage soon" after 5 more minutes of kakashis unbearable torture they got out the shower and got dressed, they made their way towards the hokages office.

When they arrived Tsunade looked tense "you called for us?" Kakashi questioned

"Yes, you may want to sit down...there's someone causing trouble just outside the village, we've sent people out to deal with her but none of them came back alive, tthat's why I need you to go Miku, you're the strongest in the vilage"

"Of course Tsunade-Sama, leave it with me" Miku got up quickly, walked over to the cupboard and pulled out an anbu uniform, she quickly changed into it and ran off, Kakashi quickly got up and followed her, struggling to keep up. They headed to the forest just outside of the village, there were dead bodies laying everywhere "fucking bastard" Kakashi heard Miku mutter. They searched around for a while until they spotted a woman in a long white cloak, the woman spotted them both straight away and sent a fireball in their direction. Miku quickly weaved her hand signs "water wall jutsu" after avoiding the fireball she jumped down to confront the rogue ninja, kakashi looked at the womans face and saw that she had the same red eyes that Miku had when she cast her genjutsu on Sasuke.

"You" miku spat "what are you doing"

The woman laughed histerically "nice to see you too, Miku"

"What, who the hell is she" kakashi didn't know what was going on.

"She has the same kekkai genkai as me... she's also my older sister, remember I told you that I ended my parents life, well I spared her. I shouldn't have" and with that Mikus eyes suddenly turned red "don't look at her Kakashi" Miku ran at her sister full speed, electricity engulfing her hand, she went to smash her hand straight through her sisters heart but her sister smashed her hand aside and jumped backwards, without a seconds hesistation Miku jumped after her sister, they were moving at such speed Kakashi found it hard to follow the fight even with his sharingan. Kakashi ran towards them both but Mikus hand grabbed his own and threw him backwards "stay back Kakashi, she will kill you! Michiko, why are you doing this?"

"I only wanted to kill the hokage but all you rats keep on getting in the way"

Kakashi looked up at Michiko, a second later she melted into the ground *what the hell* he thought before she popped up out of the ground infront of him, he tried to jump backwards but his feet were stuck to the ground "Miku!" He shouted but she was no where to be seen.

"Miku's dead" Michiko giggled before slowly pushing her fingers into his stomach, the pain was unbearable, he fell to his knees and screamed, he looked down at his stomach, he could see his guts, he was going to die here. Just as everything began to turn black he suddenly woke up, he looked to his left and saw Miku, he looked up and saw michiko standing on a tree branch "wha.." he was in shock

"Genjutsu" Miku said before jumping on to the branch michiko was standing on, there was a loud thud, kakashi looked in the direction of the noise and saw Michiko lying on the floor and Miku standing above her. A black mist started to surround Mikus hand, *is that her chakra* Kakashi wondered.

"Any last words Michiko?" Miku said with a blank face

"Spare me little sister"

Miku looked to the ground before raising her hand and smashing it through michikos heart. Kakshi heard her blood curdling scream and looked away, Miku sure could be scary at times. "You can go, I'll dispose of her body"

"No, I won't leave you here"

Miki glanced at Kakashi and then looked back down to her sisters body, black chakra once again engulfing her hand, she opened her hand and pressed her flat palm againsts Michikos body, there was a loud noise and Michikos body exploded into a cloud of dust. "Let's go" miku said before slowly walking towards Kakashi "we should tell the hokage"


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, after giving the mission details to the hokage Miku and Kakashi stepped outside "are you going to come over to mine?" Kakashi asked Miku

"Yeah, I g

ess"

Kakashi wanted to ask how she was feeling but decided to leave it untill they got back to his place. After a ten minute walk they arrived at Kakashi's place "are you Ok Miku"

She sat down on the sofa "I'm fine"

"But she was your sister"

"No she wasn't, I couldn't sense an ounce of good in her"

"Will you tell me about your parents?" Kakashi walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Miku, she lay her head on his lap and he stroked her hair.

"When I was about 9 I activated my akuma no me "

"Akuma no me?"

"My kekkai genkai... my older sister had also activated hers at about 9 years old, although hers were slightly weaker. Before that when I was 8 and my sister was 9 my parents were disappointed that didn't possess the kekkai genkai, my sister had it and they didn't think it possible for me to possess it too as there had only been one other person to possess it before my sister. After that they started treating me differently, cruelly infact. They would beat me and they wouldn't feed me. My sister was nice to me apart from when my parents were around, I thought that she still loved me. Anyway, on my 9th birthday my parents took me and my sister to the forest, I was so happy that they were acknowledging me, when we arrived deep into the forest I ran over to my mother to give her a hug but as I got close to her she kicked me back into a tree, I didn't know what was going on. She and my father walked over to me and started to beat me, it wasn't an ordinary beating... they were trying to kill me. I looked over to my sister for help but she just stood there, watching. I fell to my knees and started crying, ready to die, then my mother slapped me in my face and something in me snapped"

"What happened?" Kakashi could see tears forming in Mikus eyes, but she quickly wiped them away

"All the love that I had felt for them suddenly disappeared and was replaced by hatred. My vision changed too. Everything seemed brighter, I could see things I had never seen before, I could see there chakra, things seemed to be moving extremely slow but I was still moving at normal speed. It was almost as if I could see what they were going to do before they did it. I looked up at my mothers face, her expression had changed, she looked fearful and so did my father, my eyes must have turned red and they realised what they had gotten themselves into. My father pulled out a kunai to try and finish the job but I stopped him, infact I don't really remember how. All I remember is my parents corpses below me and my sister on the floor, bruised and cowering in fear. I walked over to her to finishthe job but memories of her kindness when we were alone flooded my brain and I couldn't bring myself to end her life... so I walked away. I walked around for days until I stumbled upon the leaf village and that's how I got here"

"I don't understand how anyone could treat their child like that" Kakashi was almost shaking with anger, he couldn't stand to think of Miku going through that.

"Don't worry Kakashi, it's all over now, I'm happy with my life. I've experienced great losses but you have made all of that go away, I love you Hatake"

"I love you too Miku, more than you will ever know" Kakashi leaned down and softly kissed Miku " I'll never hurt you"

"Kakashi, there's something about you that scares me"

"You? Scared of me?" Kakashi was almost amused, Miku, the strongest Ninja in the village afraid of him?

She smiled wryly "un, I promised I would protect this village no matter what, no matter who the threat was, but if it was you, kakashi, I don't know what I would do. If you turned on the village I don't think I could hurt you"

Kakashi frowned slightly, why was she thinking like that.

"I would never turn on the village Miku, and I would never do anything to hurt you, sdon't think like that"

"What would you do if I died?"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows "why are you asking me this?"

"I just want know, we're ninja. Things like that happen, I want to know if you could cope"

"I couldn't Miku"

Miku stood up quickly "this is why I shouldn't have allowed you to become attached to me"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Kakashi stood up and stood infront of Miku "what's wrong with you?"

"Kakashi... I know who killed Lawliet, and I'm going to kill him, but he's very powerful and I don't know whether I woll survive the fight"

"Iwon't let anything happen to you... I'll fight him"

"No,there's no way you could beat him. I don't know when it will happen, but it will. I'm not saying that he will kill me, but if anything did happen to me I would need to know that you could cope and move on with your life. The thing that upsets me the most is thought of you being unhappy" tears started flowing from Mikus eyes. Kakashi pulled her into his chest and held her tight. "Don't worry about that because nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it"


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi and Miku were lying in bed, kakashi had been holding her tightly since they had gotten in, his chest felt tight, Miku had cried for hours and it had broken his heart, he couldn't stand to see her upsrt, although now she was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

He looked down at her and softly rubbed her cheek, she stirred and looked up at him with half lidded eyes "hmm Kakashi" she mumbled, half asleep. He smiled and softly lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her lips up to meet his. He softly sucked her bottom lip "hmm" she smiled as Kakashi kissedher softly, he slowly rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss. He held himself up, she could see the muscles in his arms tensing, he was only wearing his boxers. Miku was completely naked apart from a jumper that kakashi had given to her, he quickly disposed of that. He carried on kissing her and grinded his body against hers, feeling her soft skin rub against his own, a shiver ran through him when he felt her erect nipples rub against his chest. He deepened the kiss and asked for enterance with his tongue, Miku gladly accepted, she felt his hair tickle her head as he was kissing her.

Kakashi slowly traced his tongue down her neck, he felt her shiver at his touch, he slowly started to move further down but she pulled him back up "just make love to me kakashi" she whispered softly while stroking his hair, he complied, he positioned himself at her enterance and slowly pushed himself in, watching her face as he did so, her cheeks flushed red and her mouth was slightly open, she let out a breathy moan and tightened her grip on his hair. Her body arched up as he started to grind into her, back and forth, back and forth slowly picking up speed as the pleasure intensified "Miku, you feel so good" he groaned into her ear as she pulled harder on his hair. Miku had never felt this kind of pleasure before, she couldn't speak, she could barely make a sound, she removed her hsnd from Kakashi's hair and placed it on his back, rubbing it and encouraging him to go faster as she dug her nails in, Kakashi hissed as he pumped into her even harder. Mikus vision started to go blurry, she bit down hard onto her lip as she came, her lip bled slightly, Kakashi felt her coming and pushed himself in hard, he couldn't hold back much longer, he let out a loud moan as he came inside her.

He panted softly, he slowly lowered himself down and lay next to Miku. He turned on to his side and softly kissed her cheek, he ran his fingers through her hair. They were both silent, simply being in eachothers company was enough, the window was cracked open and there was a slightly chilling breeze, they both snuggled closer, sharing each others body heat untill they both drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Miku woke up with a funny feeling, something wasn't quite right. She could sense a chakra in the village similar to her own, that couldn't be good news. "Wake up Kakashi" she shook him gently "huh, huhh, what's wrong" he sat up at lightening speed.

"I can sense a chakra similar to mine in the village, the thing is only my clan have this black chakra... something's wrong" she quickly got out of bed and put on her anbu uniform so she could go and investigate, kakashi put on his clothes and followed her out. Miku turned around to face him "I think you should wait here Kakashi, it might be dangerous"

"I'm coming with you"

"Hmm" Miku turned back around and sped off, Kakashi had to run at top speed to follow her. "It's getting stronger, I think there's two of them. We should go and inform Tsunade before doing anything" Miku took a sharp left and ran to the hokages office, she ran up the staira and burst in, she stepped back in shock, someone wearing a plain blacj mask was standing behind Tsunade with a kunai pressed against her neck "H-help" Tsunade stuttered

"Oii,don't come any closer lady, Bring Miku Kaoru to me"

"Remove your mask!" Miku shouted, Kakashi has just caught up and stood in the door way.

"Fuck off bitch, bring Miku here or the hokage dies"

Miku slowly removed her mask "now reveal yourself" this persons chakra was almost overpowering, she was sure she recognized it... but it couldn't be.

"Ooo, yout a black ops member now" the intruder chuckled and removed her mask revealing a set of bright red eyes, she looked similar to Miku.

"Michiko" Miku stuttered "but who was in the forest"

"Not me" she giggled maliciously "it's a shame you didn't think twice about killing me, I may have spared you... who's that fine silver haired man behind you"

Miku turned around to look at Kakashi, his eyes were wide open in fear. Miku turned back to face her sister. "Your opponent is me" Miku quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it full power at Michikos arm causing Michiko to drop the kunai she held at Tsunades neck and stagger back slightly, Miku used this oppurtunity to Jump at Michiko, sheggrabbed onto her and both of them smashed through the window of the hokages office and fell down. Miku sent chakra to her feet and managed to run down the outside wall of the hokages office rather than let herself hit the ground, she was still holding on to Michiko so she tried to throw her to the grounf full force, Michiko did hit the ground and there was a loud crash and a cloud of dust rose around her. Miku jumped down the last metre and stoodstill, waiting for Michiko to stand up.

Michiko slowly stood up and brushed herself off, a small amount of blood pouring from the side of her mouth, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and chuckled "that was good of you to catch me off guard without even activating your eyes, It won't happen again though" Michiko bit her thumbs and pressed them down to the ground "summoning jutsu twin dragons!" At that poiny two giant black dragons came out of the ground, there was a loud screech before one of the dragons flew straight down at Miku with unbelievable speed, Miku just managed to doge although the dragon had left a deep cut at the top of her arm.

"Argh" Miku said quietly while clutching her arm, her eyes turned red, this wasn't going to be as easy as the last time.

"MIKU" Kakashi shouted as he jumped from the window, he had to help her. But as he landedMiku turned to him "AIR PALM" shouted and thrust her open palm into his stomach, he flew far back, miku quickly weaved some hanf signs and pushed her palm into the ground "invisible wall" she shouted, Kakashi tried to run back to her but was stopped, he had run into something. Miku had put an invisible wall around her and her sister to keep everyone out of the danger zone, she was going to finish this by herself.

The second black dragon flew down at Miku, this time she dodgedit completely, jumping backwards and landing on the wall, she opened her palm and black chakra surrounded it, she pushed herself off the wall and into the dragon, she smashed her palm into the dragons head, it let out a loud screech before disintegrating. Miku landed back down on the ground, she had to get rid of the other dragon before she could even think about going after her sister, she was at a disadvantage.

"Fire style" Michiko shouted. The first dragon let out ten fire balls in quick succession,

"Water style water wall" Miku jumped onto her front and held her palms out infront of her, a mass of water surrounded her hands and blocked the fireballs from hitting her, as soon as the dragon had stopped shooting out fire balls she got up and jumped at it, Michiko could see Miku was carrying something in her mouth, miku jumped on to the dragons back and took the Kunai from between her teeth, she stabbed it into the dragons back and quickly jumped backwards, she placed her two hands together, suddenly there was a giant explosion, the dragon was completely obliterated, chunks of dragon started to rain down everywhere.

Miku looked over to her sister, she was pouring sweat and her hair was clinging to her face. "You're next" she said menacingly before running at Michiko.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've gotten much stronger Miku, don't think you will be able to slaughter me like you did our parents!"

"Is that what this is about Michiko!" Miku shouted "they were going to kill me!"

"I wish they had"

Mikus expression darkened, she ran at Michiko.

"We need to get in their and help her! Look she's bleeding!" Kakashi shouted at Tsunade who had come down and was stood next to him.

"There's no way we're getting past that barrier Kakashi, even together we don't have enough chakra to break it. Her clan is known for their vast amounts of chakra, plus, this is something she must do alone. There's noway Miku will lose to Michiko"

Kakashi couldn't just stand and watch, he ran up to the barrier "Chidori!" He shouted and attempted to break the barrier, instead of breaking the barrier sent him flying back.

Miku ran up to Michiko, she jumped in the air and attempted to kick Michiko, Michiko quickly dodged the kick and grabbed Mikus leg, she span around and threw Miku back against the wall of the Hokages office, there was a loud crash, Mikus back smashed into the wall but it didn't stop her, she quickly jumped away from the and ran back at Michiko, this time managing to land a hard kick to her face which sent Miku flying in the opposite direction against the wall of the barrier. This was Mikus chance, she thrust her open palm into the barrier "electric discharge" the barrier lit up with a blue light, Michiko who had just landed on the barrier started to convulse.

Miku dashed towards her sister and instead of delivering the fatal blow she punched her, hard, in her face. Michikkfell from the barrier and clutched her face "what's wrong with you"

"Idon't want to kill you Michiko. The next decision you make decides your fate"

Michiko got up slowly, still rubbing her cheek that's the second time you've had a chance to kill me and haven't taken it" Michikos eyes softened slightly "but I must avenge mom and dad!" Michikos eyes hardened once more as she pulled a kunai out and plunged it into Mikus stomach. Mikus eyes widened in fear "eugh" she spluttered blood dripped from her mouth. She looked down at her stomach, blood was pouring out and dripping onto the floor, she looked back up at Michiko, Michiko was grinning maliciously "never let your guard down sis" she twisted the kunai in Mikus belly, miku let out a yelp of pain before grabbing michikos hands and sending a mass of black chakra up her arms. Michikos arms immediately disintergrated.

"Ahhh" Michiko screamed as she registered what had happened and felt the pain, there was nothing she could do now. She was going to die. She stumbled backwards and fell down smacking her head off the floor. Miku slowly staggered towards Michiko and knelt down beside her, she slid her hand under michikos head and lifted it from the ground, her eyes slowly returned to their normal colour before going conpletly black.

"Michiko... why, whycouldn't you just leave me alone"

"Sibling rivalry I guess" michiko smiled weakly "I'm going to die. If there's anything you want to know I suggest you ask me now"

Tears were falling freely from Mikus eyes, she still loved her sister. Shecouldn't help it but there was something she needed to know. "I sensed two people from our clan in the village, you were one. Who was the other one?"

"Jin" Mikus eyes widened

"Jin" she whispered "where is he now?!"

"Idon't know. I can't sense him anymore"

"Did you help him kill Lawliet?"

"He didn't need any help. I watched though" the corners of Michikos lips turned upwards slightly. Miku saw this and a wave of anger took over her body, her eyes turned orange and she let go of Michikos head, letting it smack against the floor once more. The floor was covered in Michikos blood.

"I was wrong, I thought maybe you wern't completely evil, but I was wrong. Even to the end you were a piece of trash!" Miku growled as she stood up, she reached behind her back and pulled out her chakra blade. "Goodbye, you piece of shit!" She thrust the blade into Michikos chest, Michikos body jerked upwards as the blade pierced her skin and then she was still, the light left her eyes and her slowly rolled to the side.

Miku started to feel dizzy, everythibg went blurry, she released the barrier attempting to stagger towards Tsunade, everything went black before she managed to reach her she fell to her knees and then fell face first to the ground "Miku!" She heard kakashis voice faintly before everything went silent.

Miku slowly opened her eyes, she tried to sit up but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it was unbelievably bright, there were white lights all over the ceiling. She attempted to lift her hand but something was holding it down, shee looked down and saw a mass of silver hair "kakashi" she croaked. The mass of silver hair moved and kakashi quickly jolted up. He had been leaning his cheek on to her hand, feeling her soft skin. He looked at her, his eyes were red, he had been crying. "Kakashi, I'm ok" she softly caressed his cheek with her finger. "Don't cry... please"

"Don't ever do that again"

"What" miku was confused

"You put a barrier up, I was helpless. I had to watcb you get hurt and there was nothing I could do" Kakashi looked disturbed

"I'm ok now though, I'm sorry. It was something I had to do myself. The only reason I got hurt was because I allowed my emotions to get in the way of battle. If you had joined the fight she would have targeted you"

"Idon't care" Kakashi was growing angry "don't ever do that again! What kind of man am I if I can't even protect you! "

Tears started rolling down Mikus eyes, she couldn't stand to see Kakashi in such a state. Kakashi noticed her cryong and his eyes softened, she softly placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Miku, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me you won't do that again"

"Hmm" she looked away and nodded

"Good, now get some rest. Tsunade is coming back in an hour to finish your treatment, then I'll take you back to my house" Miku closed her eyes, she could feel Kakashi running his fingers through her hair, it was comforting and she quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
